Gongenzaka Noboru
| romaji_name = Gongenzaka Noboru | ja_trans_name = Noboru Gongenzaka | ko_name = 권현승 | ko_rr_name = Gwon Hyeonseung | ko_trans_name = Kwon Hyunsung | fr_name = Gong Strong | en_name = Gong Strong | de_name = Gong | age = 14 | gender = Nam | relatives = Ngài Gongenzaka (cha) | organization = Lancers | school = Gongenzaka Dojo | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | result1 = | tournament2 = Friendship Cup | result2 = Không xác định | anime_deck = Superheavy Samurai | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | de_voice = | ja_voice = }} Gongenzaka Noboru ( Gongenzaka Noboru), hay Gong Strong trong phiển bản Anh, là một trong các nhân vật chính của anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Anh ta là người bạn lâu năm của Yuya Sakaki. Phong cách Duel của anh ta là "Bất-Động" hay "Cương trực". Điều này bao gồm cả khi anh ấy phải chiến đấu trong Action Duel, anh ta cũng không đi tìm Action Cards, và anh ấy vẫn sẽ đứng yên ngay tại vị trí ban đầu. Anh ta là một trong các Lancers. Tạo hình Xuất hiện Gongenzaka is among the largest of the show's characters, being easily equivalent in height to some adults, and though large, he is stockily built rather than overweight. Gongenzaka has black hair extending in a clumpo out from his forehead, restrained by a red bandanna, and his nose is somewhat redder than the rest of his face. He appears to wear a Maiami Second Middle School Jacket (albiet one that is more of a vest) over his closed white coat with a golden trim and buttons, and white pants. Gongenzaka wears heavy sandals rather than shoes. In his youth, Gongenzaka had shorter hair, wore a less elaborate coat under another short-sleeved one with bow-like bracers, and did not wear his bandanna. Chất giọng/Phong thái Gongenzaka often refers to himself in the third person, by his last name, but does not use his name as an honorific like Mieru Hochun does. Furthermore, he refers to himself as "the man, Gongenzaka" or "the manly Gongenzaka." He also has a habit of saying "Unforgivable." Tiểu sử Lược sử Gongenzaka and his friend Yuya Sakaki were in a park one day, discussing Gongenzaka's tendency to not use Action Cards. Gongenzaka replied that there was always a chance that the card couldn't help him out, though Yuya protested that it was more exciting. Gongenzaka replied that he would believe in his Deck rather than in Action Cards. After the disappearance of Yusho Sakaki and Yuya's subsequent bullying, Gongenzaka supported Yuya, protecting him from bullies, even though on one occasion, the bully was a senior member of his own Dojo. The two of them Dueled several times throughout the years, but they never once had a serious Duel. Gongenzaka also often arranged for Yuya to Duel against members of his Dojo. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Gongenzaka and Yuya Sakaki were engaged in a Duel in You Show Duel School to recruit future students. As Gongenzaka called out to Yuya to Duel in a one-on-one match, he boldly made a stage performance. Gongenzaka irritably yelled at Yuya to play seriously, but before their Duel could progress any further, the Solid Vision system was damaged, ending the Duel with no conclusion. He scolded Yuya after the Duel, pointing out that those watching the Duel didn't laugh with Yuya, but at him, reminding Yuya about how his father made audiences smile with his Dueling. When Nico Smiley arrived, offering to replace the school's Solid Vision system if Yuya Dueled Strong Ishijima, Gongenzaka stated that what was important about the situation were Yuya's feelings, noticing then that Yuya had disappeared. They later arrived at the Duel, witnessing Yuya's entrance and his immediate running off on his "Performapal Hip Hippo," something that Gongenzaka disapproved of, along with his dodging of Ishijima's attacks. Yuya's mother, Yoko Sakaki assured Gongenzaka that this was Yuya's way of fighting. He was quite surprised when Yuya performed a Pendulum Summon. and even more when the monsters he'd Summoned were enough to defeat Ishijima. Afterwards, when Yuya and Yuzu Hiragi Dueled in an exhibition match of Pendulum Summoning, Gongenzaka, much to his annoyance, was regulated to operating the new Solid Vision System. Despite Yuya failing to Pendulum Summon at all, Gongenzaka, after Tatsuya stated his belief in Yuya and his Pendulum Summoning, encouraged Yuya to master it. He assisted Yuya in doing so, going through 291 Duels before Yuya was finally able to Pendulum Summon successfully again, and tearfully congratulated Yuya for succeeding. Around a week later, Gongenzaka was in the middle of his morning run when he noticed three suspicious individuals lurking around the You Show Duel School. He confronted them, and was shocked to learn that Yuya had apparently attacked and hospitalized Shingo Sawatari. Gongenzaka vehemently denied that Yuya would do such a thing during the entire confrontation, encouraging the You Show Duel students to believe in Yuya as well. When Leo Corporation Chairwoman Himika Akaba proposed three Duels between students of both Schools, Gongenzaka eagerly volunteered, only to be replaced by Sora Shiun'in, who pointed out that Gongenzaka technically isn't a student of You Show Duel School. Gongenzaka watched Yuya and Yuzu's Duels with the LDS students. When Yuzu lost, he tried to motivate Sora to win the third round. However, Sora had Gongenzaka take his place in the last Duel. Gongenzaka squared off against Yaiba Todo, the LDS' Synchro Course representative, who immediately performed two Synchro Summons on his first turn, Summoning "X-Saber Souza" and "XX-Saber Gottoms". He destroyed Gongenzaka's "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto" and reduced him to 1500 Life Points. Gongenzaka brought out his ace monster, "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei," on his next turn and destroyed "Gottoms." Yaiba brought out another "Gottoms" on his next turn and powered it up with an Action Card, forcing Gongenzaka to use "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit" to protect his monster at the cost of lowering its DEF and taking piercing damage that reduced him to 100 Life Points. When Yaiba went for his second Action Card, Gongenzaka allowed him to grab it, refusing to go against his Dueling philosophy. Yaiba then used the effect of "Gottoms" to send the rest of the cards in Gongenzaka's hand to the Graveyard. Despite this, Gongenzaka was able to draw a monster that powered up the DEF of "Big Benkei" and allowed it to destroy "Souza," only for Yaiba to revive it and call out a third "Gottoms." He proceeded to attack, attempting to destroy "Benkei" via an effect, allowing Gongenzaka to reduce his monster's DEF to 0 and activate the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soul Break Armor" to wipe Yaiba out. Yaiba was able to block the damage, forcing Gongenzaka to use "Superheavy Samurai Soul Big Bang" to end the Duel in a draw. He expressed regret to Yuya that he was unable to win the Duel, but Yuya reassured him that it was thanks to Gongenzaka that they had a draw. After the events involving LDS, Gongenzaka began training himself physically at his families' dojo by pulling up a boulder over the edge of a cliff and standing under a waterfall. However, he didn't think that this training was enough. He later went to Leo Duel School to seek out Yaiba for assistance. The two later had a practice Duel on a shore platform, but Yaiba had to leave partway through. Gongenzaka set himself up so that he had but a single win until he could enter the Junior Youth Championship. After that, he didn't Duel properly until he could Duel Yuya for Yuya's fourth Duel to enter the Junior Youth Championship, putting them in even positions. Gognezaka chose the "Sword's Graveyard" field that he'd Dueled Yaiba on to Duel on. He refused to let Yuya have pity for him and be distracted during their Duel, and he brought out "Benkei" on his first turn. Yuya, in response, raised the ATK of his "Performapal Silver Claw" to the point that it could defeat "Benkei," but Gongenzaka was able to protect it. On his next turn, Gongenzaka showed off the fruits of his evolution by Synchro Summoning "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O," much to the shock of everyone watching. "Susano-O" retained the effects of "Big Benkei" to attack with its DEF wile in Defense Position, and it cuts Yuya's Life Points in half with one stroke. But Gogenzaka's father declared that Gongenzaka had lost for stealing the techniques of another Duel School. Gongenzaka explained that he requested instruction from Yaiba, despite the pain he'd been put through. He continued to drive Yuya back, even using the effect of "Susano-O" to access the Spell Cards in Yuya's Graveyard, until Yuya was able to make a comeback with his recently-acquired Fusion Monster, "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," something that Gongenzaka had no knowledge of. Even so, Gongenzaka's defense managed to withstand all of "Rune-Eyes'" attacks, and setting himself up for a win on the next turn. But, trusting in his skills, Yuya was able to find an Action Card to activates his "Dangerous Draw" Trap Card, gambling that he'd be able to draw a card to win. He was able to bring out another new Fusion Monster, "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," and its effect allowed it to deal the winning damage after destroying "Susano-O." Gongenzaka reassured Yuya afterwards that he still had a chance to enter the Junior Youth Championship, and admitted that he was glad that he had been able to push Yuya as far as he did. The two shook hands, though Gongenzaka got emotional afterwards and tearfully embraced his friend. Successfullly qualifying just before the deadline, Gongenzaka arrived at the tournament venue to find Yuya butting heads with Gen Ankokuji again. Gongenzaka held Gen back, and Gen walked off, promising to crush Gongenzaka. Entering seperately from his friends (due to being part of the Gongenzaka Dojo), Gongenzaka learned that Gen would be his first opponent. Bộ bài Gongenzaka plays a "Superheavy Samurai" Deck, which focuses on monsters with high DEF. Gongenzaka's Deck is composed only of Monster Cards. As he uses no Spell or Trap Cards, Gongenzaka utilizes several monsters which activate their effects from his hand or Graveyard such as "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit" and "Superheavy Samurai Soul Break Armor" respectively, and require that he have no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard and thus he cannot use Action Cards in Action Duels. His Deck is spearheaded by his ace, "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei". After his draw against Yaiba Todo, he decides to incorporate Synchro Summonning into his Deck to further strengthen himself. Through this new tactic and his newest monster, "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O", Gongenzaka is able to make use of Spell Card effects without disrupting his normal duel style by instead accessing the Spells in his opponent's Graveyard. Duels Tản mạn Gongenzaka is stated to have evolved his Steadfast Dueling (Fudo no Dyueru in Japanese) through Synchro Summoning. Yusei Fudo, the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's seeked to evolve Synchro Summoning (and evolution was a major theme in the show itself.) Ironically, Synchro Monsters are more associated with Duel Runners and speed, especially Accel Synchro Monsters, while Gongenzaka remains standing in a single spot when he Duels. }} Tham khảo Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters